


Steady beat

by feriowind



Series: Newt the Small Mother [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Minor Character Death, Newt is a mommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hans was not Newt's first attempt at creating a kaiju.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady beat

 


End file.
